Espejo
by HusbandoLover
Summary: Los rumores sobre Tsukishima tuvieron las consecuencias mas inesperadas. Ahora él aprenderá que todo lo que conoce lo ha visto siempre a través de un espejo... e intentará ayudar a quien esté del otro lado.


La vida iba normal para Tsukishima Kei. Su hobby, ser bloqueador del famoso equipo de voley "Karasuno" le estaba dando buenas retribuciones. Varias escuelas estaban interesadas en sus habilidades y ya estaban en pie varias ofertas. En cuanto a calificaciones nada nuevo, siempre entre los 10 mejores de su clase, aunque no le importase mucho.

Podríamos decir que la vida de Tsukishima iba bien, salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle. El, al ser un tipo completamente frió, aparentemente sin interés hacia cualquier ser vivo (Se dice que especialmente hacia el sexo femenino), ya comenzaba a ganarse una serie de rumores oscuros.

Pero claro! Eso a el no podía importarle menos.. o así era hasta que estos rumores llegaron a oídos de su padre.

Desde pequeño, Kei aprendió a vivir con sus padres separados. El prefirió siempre a su madre, cariñosa, comprensiva; que a su estricto y severo padre. Aunque claro, hasta los 18 años tendría que cumplir con las visitas acordadas. Para resumir, su padre no le agradaba ni un poco.

Siendo un hombre criado en una época muy conservadora, el jefe de la familia Tsukishima no aceptaba tales cosas como la homosexualidad no tenían lugar en este mundo. Tenia que encargarse de este asunto de forma rápida y certera.

Ese día termino de practicar y salio por el camino contrario del por cual iba siempre. Yamaguchi, aguantándose las ganas de acompañarlo y darle algo de apoyo a su frío amigo, tubo que desistir, el sabía que a Tsukki le gustaba estar solo durante todo el transcurso del camino desde la escuela a la casa de su padre.

Llego a la entrada justo antes de que se pusiera el sol. Era invierno, por lo tanto anochecía mas temprano. Se sorprendió al notar que su padre lo estaba esperando. Le resto importancia, se inclino, se saco sus zapatos, y dispuso a irse a su cuarto hasta que una voz ronca lo detuvo.

-Kei, hoy me acompañaras a un sitio.- dijo sin mirarlo. Su hijo no respondió, pero por su mente voló un fugaz pensamiento de que era muy tarde para que intentara enseñarle a andar en bici.

Al cabo de una hora los dos hombres salieron caminando hacia un lugar que el menor no conocía. ¿Que se traia entre manos su padre? ¿Lo llevaría donde algún amigo? _Seguramente me llevara a la peluquería de niños y me sentara en el caballito hasta que terminen de cortarme el cabello con el corte militar que a el le gusta._ Se mofo el rubio. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaban doblando a través de estrechas callejuelas.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos mas, el hombre se detuvo frente a una casa. No era muy llamativa ni tenia nada para resaltar. La fachada constaba únicamente de una puerta con dos faroles a su lado y las paredes pintadas de un beige gastado. Golpeo la puerta de un modo extraño y aguardo.

Kei sintió el instinto de guardar su ubicación en el GPS de su celular, sentía que seria útil ante cualquier emergencia. Ese lugar no le daba una sensación agradable. Una vez hecho esto, noto que la puerta se abrió y se asomo un hombre de la edad de su padre. Ninguno se saludo.

-Encárgate de el- Ordeno el padre de Kei.

El hombre asintió y jalo del brazo bruscamente al absorto Kei, que solo alcanzo a escuchar a su padre decir _Vuelvo por ti en 1 hora._

 _Lo ha dejado solo! Y con extraños! En un lugar que no conoce! Juraba por sus bloqueos que esa se las pagaría. Ahora debía concentrarse, pensar fríamente y observar su alrededor para evitar cualquier peligro._

El hombre comenzó a caminar haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera. Pensó que seria mejor quedarse en cerca de la puerta que adentrarse mas en el lugar pero termino obedeciendo al percatarse que desobedecer podría traer cualquier tipo de problemas.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de sala donde se encontraba un mostrados y varios sofás. El hombre se posiciono detrás del mostrador y le entrego una llave con un numero que se encontraba colgada en un gancho en la pared. Habían muchos mas ganchos pero no habían llaves colgando de ellos. Le señalo la dirección a la que debía dirigirse.

Kei busco la habitación que correspondía con el numero de la llave, la termino encontrando al final de un pasillo que se desprendía de la sala justo por donde el sujeto le había indicado. En la puerta había una pequeña placa de madera con el numero 11 tallado.

Suspiro. Metió la llave en la cerradura, la giro lentamente como si temiera hacer algún ruido y giro la perilla.

Lo primero que vio fue una habitación pequeña y mal iluminada. Había un perchero, una vieja cómoda a la que le faltaban algunos cajones y una cama de una plaza sin sabanas, solo un colchón.

Sentada en ella había una chica algo mas joven que el vistiendo un kimono desgastado.

-Rápido, cierra la puerta antes de que alguien mas entre.- Advirtió la chica con una voz aguda, baja, y con algo de temor. Como si las paredes la oyeran aunque susurrara. -¿Es tu primera vez aquí?- Tsukishima asintió y cerro la puerta. -Lo supuse, hace cinco minutos que has entrado y todavía no has hecho nada.-

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que a qué me refiero? A hacerlo, claro. Eres raro.

Tsukishima sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, se había tratado de convencer desde que entró de que ese lugar no era lo que aparentaba ser, pero ahora aquellas sospechas se confirmaban.

Su padre lo había traído a un prostíbulo.

* * *

 **Buenaaas! Aquí termina el prologo de este fanfic que se me acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas mientras hacia un dibujo de Tsukki. Bueno, como notaran, este fanfic va a ir de cosas turbias y por el estilo, aunque no voy a poner violaciones (detesto verlas/leerlas, etc. en cualquier lado), quiero que esto sea mas... dramático/tenso/romántico.**

 **Si les gusto el prologo lamento decirles que para finales de la semana que viene voy a estar trabajando en el primer capitulo, perdón por no hacerlo antes pero justo estoy con cierre de notas y evaluaciones a mas no poder.**

 **¿Qué nombre les gustaría ponerle a la chica que aparece en este capitulo? Comenten y si hay varios eligiré al azar.**

 **Mi idea de este fanfic también es de crear un poco de conciencia con respecto a la trata de personas y a la prostitución (ya sea de mujeres como de niñas) e informar a las personas que no tengan información al respecto.**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador/creadora. Yo solo me dedico a subir un fanfic mas sobre Tsukki.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
